Le Flûtiste
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Matthew se rend à un festival malgré son avertion pour les foules. Il s'ennuie royalement, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur un flûtiste albinos ... PruCan


**Le Flûtiste**

**Résumé : Matthew se rend à un festival malgré son avertion pour les foules. Il s'ennuie royalement, jusqu'à ce que son regarde tombe sur un flûtiste albinos ...**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : YAOI.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien de cette histoire, sauf le scénario complètement stupide. L'image utilisée provient d'Internet.**

_A/N : Hello folks~!_

_Ce One-Shot est inspiré de la chanson 'Flute' de Thomas Newson. C'est ma chanson de la semaine, et elle me rappelle Prusse à chaque fois, alors cette idée m'est venue ! (Comment marier mon amour pour la musique et le fait que je sois une grosse perverse ? - voir What The Cut?)_

_Enfin, bref, je vous conseil de l'écouter au moment ou c'est écrit '' Des feux d'artifices, des cris de joie, et enfin, le DJ arriva sur scène sur un son léger et rythmique. '', (je mettrais un petit astérisque) parce que vous pouvez lire en même temps que la musique progresse, du moins, j'ai essayé ... Ca marche si vous commencer dès le premier son de la musique. (Et que vous lisez au même rythme que moi, je suppose ...)_

_Après avoir écrit tout le chapitre, j'ai réaliser que 'flûte' prenait un accent circonflexe ... J'ai tout corriger *soupire*._

_Bonne lecture~!_

_P.S : Mattie deal avec deux personnalités ici, c'est pour ça qu'il change d'attitude._

**Le Flûtiste**

Matthew regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre en soupirant. Cela faisait une demi heure qu'il attendait avec son frère dans le froid et les odeurs de sueurs de la foule.

Le canadien se sentait mal à l'aise dans d'aussi grandes foules, il était un peu agoraphobe ... Il regarda ses pieds, puis le ciel étoilé.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? Son frère lui avait payé la place certes, mais Matthew n'était pas un grand fan de ... ça ! Un festival ! Pourquoi lui ? Alfred, son frère jumeau, aurait mieux fait de partir avec quelqu'un d'autre ...

Ils avaient pris l'avion tout les deux direction la Belgique tout ça pour ce rendre à Tomorrow Land ... Leur mère n'avait même pas hésiter, décrétant qu'ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller ... 23 ans était un âge suffisant non ? Ils vivaient toujours chez leur parents, mais ils travaillaient pour obtenir de l'argent pour pouvoir quitter le cocon familial.

Et parfois, ils se payaient des petits-extras. Comme un vol pour la Belgique pour un festival de musique.

Au moins, c'était joli, c'était déjà ça ...

- Allez, Mattie ! dit Alfred sans avoir besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre au dessus du bruit. Je veux être tout devant pour le prochain DJ ! Il parait qu'il est fantasmabuleux !

- Ce n'est même pas un mot, Al ...

Alfred se mit à pousser son grand frère sans avoir entendu sa remarque. La douce voix de Matthew ne portait pas très loin ...

Matthew se laissa pousser, et après quelques minutes, les jumeaux étaient tout devant.

Le blondinet secoua la tête. Il voyait à peine les écrans de là où il était. Les jeux de lumières seraient sans doute moins impressionnant d'aussi près ...

D'un coup, tout devint noir. Une voix suave et très grave prononça un discours en Anglais au sujet d'un pays futuriste et magique appelé Tomorrow Land, et yadi yada ... Matthew l'avait entendu cinquante fois depuis le début du festival.

Un jeu de lumière extraordinaire se mit en route, aveuglant Matthew à chaque fois qu'un spot passait sur ses yeux.

*Des feux d'artifices, des cris de joie, et enfin, le DJ arriva sur scène sur un son léger et rythmique. Il avait le teint basané, et les cheveux marrons. Matthew était si près qu'il pouvait voir la couleur de ses yeux. Vert. Un magnifique vert, hypnotisant.

Le son des basses se fit entendre. Les spectateurs se mettaient déjà à sauter alors que la musique en était à son point le plus calme. Des sons électro par-ci par-là, et un ou deux bruit pouvant provenir d'une réelle batterie.

Puis, venant de nulle part, un flûtiste arriva sur scène. Il avait les yeux rouges, des cheveux blancs et tenait gracieusement sa flûte traversière, sans jouer.

Il portait une chemise cramoisie et un pantalon en cuir noir avec des chaînes. Matthew sourit en voyant les bottes de combat du flûtiste, les même que les siennes.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le flûtiste, alors qu'un faux son de flûte commençait dans le morceau du DJ.

Le flûtiste s'approcha d'un pas, et un micro sortit du sol. Lorsque l'appareil arriva à sa hauteur, il porta la flûte à ses lèvres, sourit comme s'il vivait pour être sur scène et commença à jouer.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux devant ce son si pur pourtant opposé au son électro du DJ.

Il resta les yeux fixés sur le flûtiste.

Les notes volaient et résonnait dans sa tête, comme un chant de sirène. Le son était hypnotique, et répétitif. Le flûtiste joua plusieurs fois le même morceau, puis un son électro vint se mêlé au son de la flûte.

Matthew était subjugué par le parfait mélange, presque paradoxal. Qui pouvait bien avoir l'idée de mélanger de la musique classique à de l'électro ? "Heavy Chirp" apparemment, puisqu'il s'agissait du nom du DJ, en supposant que ce soit son nom sous les platines.

Les yeux du flûtiste rencontrèrent les siens juste avant qu'il ne se remette à jouer.

Ils avait la couleur des rubis. Matthew était réellement hypnotisé. Il n'entendait que la flûte, et ne voyait que ces yeux le fixer.

Le flûtiste arrêta, et un son électro reprenant les même notes qu'il venait de jouer pris la relève. Le flûtiste lui sourit, et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le coeur de Matthew manqua un battement.

Le son se fit de plus en plus aiguë ... De plus en plus pesant ... Faisant Matthew frissonner et emplit d'anticipation puis d'un coup ...

Une phrase pré-enregistré résonna dans ses oreilles, et bien qu'elle était en anglais, Matthew n'y prêta pas attention. Le flûtiste reprenait son morceau, cette fois sur un 'boum boum' faisant battre le coeur de Matthew.

Cette chanson était un mélange parfait entre la sophistication et l'électro. Il aurait fermé les yeux pour être bercé par le son, s'il n'était pas occuper à fixer le flûtiste.

Le morceau était très répétitif, comme la plupart des morceaux électro, mais le flûtiste parvenait à lui donner un sens unique, qui ne pourrait plus jamais être joué.

Éventuellement, le morceau s'arrèta. Le flûtiste avait gardé ses yeux sur Matthew pendant toute la chanson. Ce ne fut que quand le deuxième morceau commença, et que le flûtiste quitta la scène, que Matthew réalisa qu'il avait fixé un étranger dans les yeux.

Lui qui était si timide ! Il rougit d'embarras et regarda son frère qui s'éclatait avec une bouteille d'eau en main. Eh ? C'était pas interdit ? Matthew secoua la tête. Il était de nouveau mal à l'aise dans cet océan de foule.

- Al ...

Son frère ne réagit pas, il continuait de danser sur le rythme de la chanson..

- Al ! AL ! ALFRED !

- Quoi ?

Alfred n'avait même pas besoin d'élever la voix ... Ça mit presque Matthew en colère ... Il se remit les idées en place, et lui dit :

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ...

Alfred ne répondit pas. Il bu sa bouteille d'eau jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Matthew, pensant que son frère ne l'avait pas entendu, allait répéter sa phrase, mais Alfred lui tendit la bouteille vide.

- Vas-y, frangin, mais vide la après, j'en aurais besoin.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux. Alfred n'imaginait quand même pas qu'il allait ... Matthew ne bougea pas d'un cil.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda Alfred, comment tu crois que font les gens ? Il y a pas de toilettes dans les grandes foules ...

Matthew secoua la tête et répondit à son frère.

- Je retourne à la tente.

- OK, vérifie bien qu'on ne nous ai pas piquer la bière ! Je fais pas confiance aux belges. Tu sais qu'il faut deux belges pour rouler un juif ?

Matthew roula les yeux au ciel et fit marche arrière. Revenir sur ses pas était bien plus facile que d'avancer dans la foule ... En moins d'un quart d'heure, il avait rejoint le camping où des milliers de tentes étaient entassées les unes sur les autres.

Le canadien trouva un mur sur lequel il vida sa vessie. Au moment où il remontait sa braguette, quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Matthew émit un petit 'Eeeep !' et se retourna.

- Ne me faite pas de mal, je n'ai pas d'argent ! cria-t-il en un seul souffle.

- Hey du calme, Birdie ! J'te veux pas d'mal !

Matthew ouvrit les yeux, pour faire face au flûtiste de tout à l'heure. Il avait un accent allemand, l'anglais ne devait pas être sa langue maternelle. Ses yeux se remirent à le fixer avec la même fascination. Il était magnifique sous la lumière de la lune. Il resta à le fixer, puis réalisa se qu'il était en train de faire. Il écarquilla les yeux et s'excusa en rougissant.

- Pas besoin de t'excuser, Birdie, t'as rien fait, Kesesese, t'es drôle !

- B-Birdie ?

Sa voix était sortie comme un craquement, et il s'entendait à peine à cause du son des baffles qu'il avait trop entendu. Si seulement il avait écouté son instinct plutôt que son frère et avait porté des boule Quiès ...

- Bah, ouais, répondit le flûtiste. Birdie, t'a un petit poussin sur la tête ! Génialissime le bonnet, au fait ! Il me faut le même !

Matthew porta sa main à sa tête où son bonnet était posé. Il était en forme de canari. Le canadien l'avait acheté parce qu'il le trouvait mignon.

- V-v-vous l-le v-voul-ez ? demanda Matthew en tremblant, il n'était pas très à l'aise face aux étranger, et pour une raison inconnu, ce flûtiste l'impressionnait encore plus.

- Oh, _nein_, il te va trop bien, t'es adorable avec.

Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Matthew sentit ses joues chauffer et le flûtiste le remarqua.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que je te fasse rougir ... Je t'attire ?

La visage de Matthew prit une nouvelle teinte de rouge. Et il secoua la tête frénétiquement.

- Ah bon ? T'es bien le premier à me le dire Birdie ... Le génialissime moi attire tout le monde ...

Il avait l'air vexé, et Matthew s'en voulut de l'avoir mit dans cette état, il se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aimait pas quand les gens étaient malheureux ... Il releva le menton pour faire face au flûtiste.

- M-mais vous ... euh ... êtes très b-beau.

Il espérait avoir remonté le moral du flûtiste. Un compliment ça plait à tout le monde, non ?

- Pas autant que toi, Birdie ... Tu sais que tu es très séduisant ? Tes yeux sont magnifiques ... Ils me captivaient sur scène ... Et sous la lune, ils sont encore plus resplendissants ... On dirait des améthystes ...

Matthew rougit encore et se mit à fixer le sol, réalisant que ses chaussures baignaient dans sa propre urine.

- Beurk ...

- _Was?_ Trop cliché ?

Réalisant qu'il avait dit ça à voix haute, Matthew s'empressa de s'expliquer.

- Non, c'est que ...

Il montra le mur, puis ses pieds, et le flûtiste comprit.

- Ouais, c'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique pour flirter ...

Le canadien sentit une nouvelle fois ses oreilles chauffer. F-flirter ? Il n'avait pas l'habitude de flirter ... Et s'il faisait ça mal ? Comment on flirtait ? Comment ça marchait ? Aargh ! Tant de questions ! Et avait-il envie de flirter, pour commencer ? Le flûtiste était canon, certes, mais il était à des milliers de kilomètre de chez lui ... Il ne le reverrait plus après alors pourquoi flirter ?

- Birdie ? La terre à Birdie ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oh ! Euh ... Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ...

Le flûtiste lui sourit en coin et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

- T'étais adorable perdu dans tes pensées ... J'espère qu'elles étaient emplis du génialissime moi ... Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Suis-moi !

Matthew ne devrait sans doute pas suivre cet inconnu, surtout qu'il l'emmenait dans une petite forêt. Le canadien avait lu assez d'histoire tordue sur FanFiction point net pour savoir se qu'il se passait quand deux personnes flirtant se rendaient dans un bois ...

Et pourtant, Matthew suivait. Et il sentait de l'excitation monter en lui. Il avait hâte d'être seul avec cet inconnu.

Mathew avait déjà eu des coups de coeurs. Il avait déjà eu des coups d'un soir, et des lendemains difficiles. Il était canadien, il aimait boire et faire la fête. Seulement, il faisait ça dans des endroits qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais fréquenter à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas cette partie de lui même, un peu rebelle, comme une personnalité parallèle ...

- Regarde Birdie ! On y est !

Ils étaient arrivés sur une petite clairière éclairée par des lampadaires où plusieurs caravanes de luxe étaient garées. Le flûtiste le conduisit jusqu'à l'une d'entre elle. 'Heavy Chirp' était écrit dessus, et Matthew se dit que c'était sûrement la caravane du groupe du flûtiste.

Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Matthew à l'interieur. Le canadien observa le design très moderne de la caravane. Elle était spacieuse, avec un mini salon, une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain.

- C'est mieux non ? demanda le flûtiste.

Matthew hocha timidement la tête. Le flutiste s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Le canadien écarquilla les yeux.

'Oh mon Dieu ! Je vais me faire violer ! Aargh, pourquoi ça m'excite de penser ça ! Saloperie de personnalité parallèle !'

Le flûtiste le relâcha et lui dit en souriant gentiment.

- C'était pour détendre l'atmosphère !

Cela fit rire Matthew. Il roula les yeux devant ses propres pensées perverses, et lui sourit en retour.

- Oh ! fit le flûtiste, passe moi ton manteau, mets-toi à l'aise ! Le génialissime moi sera ton hôte ce soir, désires-tu quelque chose à boire ? Et enlève tes chaussures, j'enlève les mienne aussi, cette moquette est une pute à nettoyer.

Il lui fit un grand sourire auquel Matthew répondit par un équivalant le sien. Il enleva ses chaussures, son bonnet et son manteau, et le flûtiste les lui prit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Joli corps, Birdie.

Sous son manteau, Matthew ne portait qu'un tank-shirt _(A/N : en français, c'est un marcel, mais c'est beaucoup moins sexy à écrire_). Il rougit et couvrit ses épaules de ses mains. Il ne portait pas beaucoup de vêtement, parce que comme ça, il n'avait pas beaucoup à enlever avant d'aller dormir. C'était difficile de se changer dans une tente.

- Euh ... je ...

-Ne soit pas gêné ! Tu crois que montrer ta sexytude est un crime ? T'es canon, Birdie !

Encore une sourire et un clin d'oeil. Matthew ne s'était jamais sentit aussi spécial ... Et dire qu'il ne reverrait jamais ce flûtiste ... D'un coup, l'idée d'un coup d'un soir lui paraissait assez attirante ...

'Non, Mattie ! Reste concentré ! Soit gentil, et reste poli !'

Il ne voulait pas se transformer en petit délinquant comme ça lui arrivait un peu trop souvent. Il était un garçon passif, et poli. Pas une brute qui regardait le Hockey juste pour voir des gens blessés !

'Mais ce serait du gâchi ... Il me plait, et je ne le reverrais jamais ... Je pourrais au moins coucher avec lui juste pour avoir un souvenir ?'

Il secoua la tête. Une très mauvaise idée ! Si ça se trouvait, ce flûtiste avait des MST ... On est jamais trop sûr avec les musiciens ...

Les yeux de Matthew s'aventurèrent sur le bas du dos du flûtiste qui enlevait ses chaussures. Le canadien aimait cette vue, pour sûr ...

Le flûtiste le surprit en train d'observer et sourit.

- T'apprécie la vue, Birdie ?

Matthew rougit.

-Oui.

La réponse était sortie comme un petit couinement. Le flutiste sourit, puis se tourna vers Matthew.

- C'est vraiment bizarre, Birdie, tu es la première personne à me faire autant d'effet .. T'es si imprévisible, c'est excitant ...

Il s'approcha de Matthew et le plaqua contre la porte du placard.

- Tous ce que j'attends, c'est un 'oui', et je te fais l'amour comme un Dieu ... Alors ? Ça te tente ?

Mille pensées se disputaient dans la tête de Matthew.

'DIT OUI !'

'Ne fais pas l'idiot, Matthew !'

'Que dirait Alfred s'il savait tout ça ?'

'Dit non !'

'Tes lunettes tombent ...'

Finalement, Matthew répondit :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt et toi ?

- Matthew. Matthew Williams.

Gilbert colla son corps contre celui de Matthew. Il lui murmurra à l'oreille.

-Tu te la joues à la James Bond, Birdie ?

- C'est vous qui avez commencé ...

Gilbert rit légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur le cou de Matthew, le faisant frissonner.

- Alors, Birdie ? Ta réponse ?

Le flûtiste lui mordit délicatement la peau du cou, et Matthew gémit de plaisir alors qu'une décharge électrique lui parcourut l'échine.

- Hmm ... F-Faîtes-moi ... a-ah ... l'amour comme un Dieu ...

Matthew ne se rendit pas tout de suite de ce qu'il venait de dire, et soupira intérieurement en réalisant que son côté pervers avait une nouvelle fois prit le dessus. Bon, bah, maintenant que c'était dit, autant prendre son pied ...

Matthew passa sa main dans les cheveux du flûtiste et tira dessus pour le ramener à son visage où ils s'embrassèrent avec passion et férocité. Leurs langues se battaient avec ferveur pour dominer l'autre, et leurs mains caressaient les cheveux de l'autre.

Gilbert finit par prendre le dessus, et toujours lèvres liées à celles du canadien, il l'emmenna jusqu'au coin chambre et le déposa sur le lit. Matthew déboutonna la chemise du flûtiste, et Gilbert déboutonna le pantalon du canadien.

Il leva un sourcil et sourit à Matthew :

- Pas de caleçon, huh ?

Malgré la rougeur de son visage, on pouvait voir que ses oreilles chauffaient à cette remarque. C'était plus simple pour se changer quand on avait pas de caleçon ...

Matthew le fit se taire avec un baiser et fit tomber la chemise de Gilbert sur le sol avant de déboutonner son pantalon, qui suivit le même mouvement.

Le flûtiste lui retira son tank-shirt, et lui lécha un téton. Gilbert l'écrasait de tout son poids, et Matthew sentait son érection contre le bas ventre du flûtiste toujours en caleçon.

Il gémit légèrement et le flûtiste descendit ses lèvres jusqu'au membre du canadien. Il le prit en bouche sans patience et du tenir Matthew par les hanches pour éviter qu'il ne se cambre. (_A/N : Oui, oui, comme un cheval ... mais comme c'est Mattie, c'est plutôt comme un poney)_

Le blondinet se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir, mais c'était impossible. Le flûtiste était bien trop doué ... Il faisait bouger sa langue autour de son gland, envoyant des étincelles dans le bas-ventre de Matthew. Il suçait en chantonnant un air de musique, et les vibrations emmenèrent Matthew à son apogée. Il crut reconnaîrtre l'air que le flûtiste avait joué sur scène, avant d'éjaculer dans la bouche de Gilbert.

Le flûtiste avala difficilement, et embrassa Matthew qui rougit en sentant le goût de son sperme. Gilbert lui sourit en coin, puis lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit et sortit un tube de lubrifiant.

Matthew s'installa sur le ventre alors que le flûtiste retirait son boxer, révélant son membre négligé. Le canadien déglutit.

- C-Ca passera jamais ... dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- T'inquiète Birdie, répondit le flûtiste en étalant du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, ça passera ...

Il introduit son index dans l'ouverture de Matthew, qui se crispa avant de se détendre. Après quelques mouvement de vas-et-viens, Gilbert introduit un deuxième doigt, et les fit bouger pour bien écarter les muscles de Matthew. Le canadien gémit et ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Des petites larmes lui couvraient la vue.

- Shh, Birdie, tenta de le rassurer le flûtiste, je vais te faire du bien dans un instant ...

Il introduit un troisième doigt, et tenta d'aller le plus loin possible. Matthew serra les draps entre des mains, jusqu'à ce que le flûtiste touche sa prostate, envoyant des points blancs de plaisir devant les yeux de Matthew.

- Ah ... Ici ... R-Recommencez ...

Gilbert ne se fit pas prier, il toucha trois fois de suite la glande de son partenaire, avant de retirer ses doigts, laissa Matthew pantelant et en attente de la suite. Gilbert retourna le canadien pour qu'il soit sur le dos et face à lui.

- Birdie, je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux ... Je veux voir ton doux visage se tordre de plaisir ... Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom de ta petite voix ...

Matthew rougit, alors que Gilbert se couchait sur lui. Matthew le serra dans ses bras, gardant la chaleur de son corps contre son torse, alors que le flûtiste le pénétrait doucement. Les ongles du canadien s'enfonçèrent dans la peau du dos de Gilbert, c'était involontaire, mais satisfaisant par la même occasion ... Comme ça, le flûtiste aussi avait un peu mal ...

Gilbert produisait les plus sexy des gémissement que Matthew n'avait jamais entendu, et rien que le fait de les entendre lui donnait envie qu'il se mette à bouger.

La douleur continua quelques secondes, avant que le flûtiste ne lui dise :

- J-J'y suis ... _Mein Gott_, Birdie, t-t'es si étroit ... S-si tu savais comme tu me fais du b-bien ...

Matthew se délecta encore de la voix du flûtiste, et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

- V-vous pouvez b-bouger, v-vous savez ...

Gilbert l'embrassa en commençant un lent mouvement, histoire que Matthew s'habitue à lui.

- Hm ... gémit Gilbert. T-t'es inc-croyable, B-Birdie ...

Matthew se joignit à ses mouvements de bassin, histoire de recevoir plus de sensations, et Gilbert, qui devait certainement être très expérimenté, comprit son jeu et accéléra le mouvement, tapant dans la prostate de Matthew.

Matthew fit son petit 'eep!' et Gilbert lui sourit en recommençant. Matthew était en extase. Sa voix portait de plus en plus loin, et au bout de quelques minutes, il cria ...

- G-Gilbert ... Ah a-aidez-moi ... Je vais ... Hm ...

Le flûtiste prit le membre de Matthew en main et se mit à pomper au rythme de ses pénétrations. Matthew cria une dernière fois le nom de son partenaire, avant de jouir sur ses doigts. Gilbert le pénétra encore quelque fois avant de jouir lui aussi en criant quelque chose en allemand.

Matthew n'avait jamais trouver l'allemand aussi sexy et érotique de toute sa vie. Le flûtiste se retira de lui, et le prit dans ses bras. Il respirait tous les deux bruyamment, et Gilbert lui porta affectueusement un baiser sur la joue.

Aucun de ses partenaires ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Matthew rougit, et se blottit plus près de Gilbert dans son état fantasmabuleux d'après-sexe. Il se fichait que ce n'était pas un mot, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait décrire ce moment, où le canadien ne regrettait absolument rien.

- Hey, Birdie ? lui demanda Gilbert d'une voix tremblante et faible comparée aux cris qu'il hurlait il y avait quelques minutes.

- O-oui ?

- Tu veux passer la nuit ici ? Rien de pervers ou quoi ! C'est juste que t'es adorable et que j'aime t'avoir dans mes bras ...

Le coeur de Matthew accéléra à la proposition. Il dirait bien oui, mais Alfred allait sans doute s'inquiéter ... Sauf s'il passait encore la nuit dans la tente de cet anglais, Arthur ... Matthew ne le connaissait pas, mais Alfred qui ne parlait que l'anglais, était resté une nuit avec cet Arthur sans même prévenir Matthew. Le canadien allait prendre sa revanche ce soir.

- D'accord, dit-il, j-je vous aime bien aussi ...

Et il rougit en disant ça, comme s'ils venaient de regarder un film et se complimentaient l'un l'autre, alors qu'en fait il venait de prendre leur pied, puissance mille.

- Tu sais quoi ? lui dit Gilbert en lui caressant la joue de sa main propre, je pense que t'es trop adorable pour me vouvoyer ... Je te laissais faire avant, parce que ça booste mon égo, mais maintenant que je te vois aussi mignon, je veux que tu me tutoies, et que tu me fasses des papouilles dans le cou.

Matthew sentit les bras de Gilbert le serrer encore plus fort. Gilbert tira un peu sur la couverture, et ils s'y glissèrent tous les deux.

Ils s'endormirent face à face, les bras dans les bras.

_***P*R*U*C*A*N***_

Le lendemain, ils prirent un douche ensemble et déjeunèrent à la même table. Gilbert continuait de complimenter Matthew, et bien que ça le faisait rougir, ça lui faisait du mal aussi. Ses yeux fixèrent son croissant et Gilbert le remarqua.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Birdie ? T'aimes pas mes génialissimes croissants ? Ils manques de sirop d'erable ?

Matthew secoua la tête et ne répondit même pas au stéréotype canadien.

- Non ... C'es q-que ... Après le festival, j-je vais devoir retourner au Canada ... Et tu me plais vraiment ...

Gilbert rougit puis baissa les yeux à son tour.

- _Ja_ ... J'avais oublié ... Dire qu'on se connaît depuis moins de douze heure, Birdie ...

Matthew hocha tristement la tête. Il n'avait jamais ressentis ce lien avec quiconque, et avait les larmes aux yeux rien qu'en pensant à l'absence de Gilbert. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se connaissait à peine ... Ça ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, pour sûr ... Sûrement un coup de foudre ... Ça faisait mal en tout cas ...

- Oh ! J'ai une idée ! cria Gilbert. Elle est sûrement égoïste et mal calculée, mais ça peut marcher !

Il partit dans la salle de bain, et revint avec un mouchoir et une bouteille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Gilbert ? demanda Matthew en penchant la tête sur le côté un petit froncement de sourcil trop mignon sur son visage.

- Du chloroforme Birdie, dit il en en mettant sur le mouchoir et en s'approchant de Matthew. Je te kidnappe !

Matthew sentit le mouchoir sur son visage et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

_***P*R*U*C*A*N***_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Matthew réalisa qu'il était dans un véhicule en mouvement. Sa tête était confortablement installé sur quelque chose de doux. Il était assis, la tête sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Il se releva et regarda la personne en question. Il s'agissait de Gilbert, endormit lui aussi.

En regardant dehors, le canadien vit qu'il faisait nuit, et qu'il était dans un avion. Huh? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans un avion ? Et Gilbert, pourquoi était-il ... Attendez une minute ...

- _Maple_ ! s'exclama Matthew, ce qui réveilla Gilbert.

- Hm? Oh, Mattie ! T'es levé ! Youpi !

- G-Gil ... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où sommes-nous ?

Gilbert lui ébourrifa les cheveux et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

- T'inquiète, Birdie, je gère ! Je t'ai kidnappé, tu te rappelles ? On est dans le jet privé du groupe. En route pour la Suède ! Yay !

- LA SUEDE ?! hurla Matthew effaré.

Gilbert hocha la tête et sourit.

- Content de voir que ça te plait autant ? offrit timidement Gilbert.

Matthew le fusilla du regard en préparant un flot d'insultes dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait.

- Attends, Birdie, je vais tout t'expliquer ! Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre !

- Il y a putain d'intérêt que tout retourne d'en l'ordre ! cria Matthew devenu rouge de rage.

Gilbert déglutit. Matthew était impressionnant quand il s'ennervait, son frère était le seul témoin de ses colères. Lui, ses équipiers de Hockey, et Gilbert maintenant.

- Ecoute, on à une tournée en Europe, avec le groupe, après deux mois, on vole jusq'au Canada ! Comme ça on te ramène chez toi ! Je voulais juste passer plus de temps avec toi ... C'est la première fois que je ressens autant d'émotion pour quelqu'un ... Je voulais pas que tu partes, Birdie, t'allais manquer au génialissime moi ... Je veux pas te perdre ... Pas si tôt ...

- G-Gil ...

Matthew était sans voix devant le visage de Gilbert, il avait l'air d'un chiot battu. La colère qu'il ressentait à l'instant était retombée. Comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir quand on voyait son adorable regard ?

N'empêche qu'il venait de le kidnapper quand même ...

Mais Matthew ne lui en voulait pas ... Il aimait bien Gilbert ... C'était frustrant de ne pas lui en vouloir pour un truc aussi gros ...

- D'accord, dit-il, je reste avec toi pour la tournée, mais après tu me ramènes chez moi !

Gilbert hocha la tête frénétiquement puis prit Matthew dans ses bras. Il lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres et lui murmurra à l'oreille :

- Et si je fais en sorte que tu portes mes Gilbébés, je pourrais rester avec toi ?

- Euh ... T-tu sais que je suis un garçon, pas vrai ? Je peux pas tomber enceinte ...

Gilbert sourit en coin et le colla à son corps.

- Je sais Matthew, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'on doit arrêter d'essayer ... Kesesese!

Ça allait être deux trèèès longs mois ...

_A/N : Voilà ! C'est la dernière fic pour une durée de deux ou trois semaines, je suis en période d'examen, ce qui veut dire que je dois étudié comme une dingue ! j'ai pas le temps d'écrire, et j'ai plein de fic qui m'appelle ! Nooooooon !_

_Je dois me concentrer sur mes examens si je veux partir un an à l'étranger ! :)_

_Okidoki, donnez-moi vos avis sur mon premier O.S., et comme vous pouvez le voir, l'histoire pourrait très bien continuer ... Parce que je suis nulle pour les histoires courtes ..._

_(Le chapitre 1 de 'Donne-moi sept Jours', intitulé 'Préparations' est terminé. Je dois juste corriger les fautes d'orthographes.)_

_Oh, merde, je veins de passer quatres heures à écrire ça au lieu d'étudier pour mon examen de néerlandais de demain ! D: IK KAN NIET NEDERLANDS SPREKEN!_

_Mes A/Ns sont de plus en plus long ... Oh! C'est la chanson Rasputin qui passe ! :D J'écrirais bien quelque choses dessus ... NEE ! ALEEN MAAR WERKEN VANDAAG! ... Héhéhé ... Vandaag ... C'est une bonne chanson aussi ... Oh! Et maintenant c'est PewDiePie 'It's raping time!' Ha ha! J'aime cette chansin parce qu'elle parle de viol ... (C'est une parodie de Ao Oni, le jeu qui a inspiré HetaOni)_

_Woah, je parle vraiment beaucoup ... Bon, ça va sonner (Je suis encore à l'école, il est 16h18 et ça sonne à 16h20) Je devrais probablement ranger mes affaires ..._

_Bye bye folks :P_

_P.S : vous pouvez regardez des vidéos de Tomorrow Land sur YouTube si vous voulez avoir une meilleure idée de ce que c'est :) C'EST GENIAAAAL!_


End file.
